Talk:Imperial Ruin Zegstia/@comment-36386385-20180801135750/@comment-28801872-20180911190016
The post before me has a great suggestion for a squad build! I'm gonna give my two cents and offer a different squad for variety :) Wintia Owen (L)Shion Midoriya Phileine With this squad you get: '-LEADER SKILL' With Shion's leader skill you get: 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to max HP, considerably boosts EXP gain, adds probable Def ignoring effect & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate These are useful buffs but they're more on the offensive side so if you find yourself having trouble try switching to Wintia: 120% boost to Def, max HP, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and may considerably reduce foe's BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn & enormously boosts ABP and CBP gain This leader skill is more on the defensive side and really helps with keeping your squad alive on the more difficult content if Shion's leader skill isn't doing so. '-OFFENSIVE BUFFS' Boost BB Attack (450%), Boost Spark (160%), Boost Crit (75%), Boost Crit chance '''(60%), '''Adds all elements to attack (if you take the sp option for shion to add light and dark to attack it adds all which I highly reccomend btw) probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction -'PARAMETER (stats) BOOSTS' To start, from Shion you get 170% boost to attack, defense, and rec Owen - 180% boost to attack, 80% def to attack Midoriya- 70% hp to attack & defense Phileine- 70% atk to defense -'DEFENSIVE BUFFS' 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, Boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns (10% guard mitigation) Negates critical and elemental damage for 2 turns, Spark damage reduction for 2 turns (25% spark mitigation) Slight additional damage reduction for 2 turns (15% Damage over time mitigation) Slightly reduces damage taken from all types for 1 turn (10% elemental mitigation) Greatly restores HP (heals 4000-4500 + 40% of own Rec) Probable HP restoration when attacked (30% chance to heal 25-30% damage) Removes all status ailments (Phileine has this on her BB but Wintia also has it available for her BB/SBB as sp option) '-UTILITY BUFFS' Hugely boosts BB gauge (fills 8 bc of whole squad on activation of Phileine's SBB) Considerable BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns (Fills 4-7 BC) Hugely boosts BB gauge when guarding (fills 8 BC) Considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns (35% drop rate) CONCLUSION This is a pretty well rounded squad gives you a large variety of buffs, also the units aren't too old, also the % of each buff isn't low its more on the average/higher side. So these are pretty much all the buffs I try to keep in mind when I'm making a squad in a general sense. Newer units are going to have better stats, more buffs in one BB/SBB, and better % DMG on their BB/SBB so you should always try to get new units in your squad. But some buffs I prioritize over new would be DMG Mitigation, stat conversion buffs(they are really valuable and help in giving your team that extra dmg/def) and Add any/all elements to attack(element advantage matters!!). Just a tip, there is a youtuber called Ushi gaming he makes alot of informative videos about Brave Frontier and has made a unit analysis video for literally every unit lol. he also has some squad building videos that could help but also his summoning videos he gives opinions on them and they're quite funny (he has terrible luck lol). Also his trials/frontier rift videos show which units he uses and what spheres he puts on them so that's another way to see what squad works well. This is just my advice/opinion on a good squad so other suggestions I'm sure are welcome.